Emblem
An emblem is a symbol, meant to represent a character. Daisy's emblem appeared in most of the games Daisy appeared in. Daisy's emblem is always a flower, but the design or the coloration are sometimes a little bit different. As an example, Daisy's emblem typically has 6 petals, while in Mario Strikers Charged, the emblem has 8 ''petals in addition to changes in colouration. Modern Portrayal As of its most recent appearances, Daisy's emblem has consistently been shown off with a blue-green filled in circle in the center, surrounded by a dark green circle outline, accompanied by six yellow petals which are themselves surrounded by a dark orange outline. (''pictured right) This depiction of Daisy's emblem appears in (list of games that includes it. ex/ Mario Spots Mix). The emblem commonly shows up somewhere on Daisy's vehicle in the Mario Kart series, In Mario Sports Mix, while Daisy's logo can be seen on the field of Daisy Garden. In the Mario & Sonic series, all characters, including Daisy, have their logo's on flags, which can be seen in the crowds.Baby Daisy's emblem is pretty much the same, but it has extra white leaves around it. (see gallery) Different Appearances As mentioned above, Daisy's emblem typically has a green center with yellow leaves around it. Mario Strikers Charged In Mario Strikers Charged, the centre of the flower is yellow and the leaves are some kind of green/turquoise. Mario Kart 7 Daisy Hills in Mario Kart 7 would show off a flower with six petals outlined in white, with a yellow circle in the center, on top of an orange background. Interestingly, no green is present in this depiction of her emblem. Daisy Hills features another altercation to the emblem in which the emblem has a green center with ''orange ''petals. It can be found on doors near the village portion of the track. Possible Influences Many games seem to show off various objects, that may vaguely resemble the Daisy insignia. Whether or not they werw fully intended to symbolize Daisy is unknown, but the resemblance is uncanny. Some examples have been found in the following games: Mario Party: Island Tour This platform seems to be influenced by Daisy's emblem from Mario Party 8, aside from the green center. Gallery Emblem dsy mk8.png |Daisy's emblem in Mario Kart 8 Emblem dsyb mk8.png |Baby Daisy's emblem in Mario Kart 8 DaisyEmblem.png |Mario Party 8 MyS emblem Daisy.png |Daisy's flag from the Mario & Sonic series MSCF Sprite Daisys Emblem.png |Mario Strikers Charged MK7.png| Daisy's modified emblem seen on flags on Daisy Hills. Doors.png| Another modified version of Daisy's emblem found on Mario Kart 7's Daisy Hills. MP10.png|Daisy's emblem from Mario Party: Island Tour 1mp.jpg|Daisy's emblem appears above doors in Bowser's Tower of minigame challenges Daisy has successfully completed. 1mp1.jpg|Daisy's emblem can be seen imprinted in the writing pad of a specific minigame from Mario Party:Island Tour DaisyEgg.jpg|Daisy's emblem appears on an egg as a symbol that Daisy got a point. WVW69ipnDmIUYtFMXJ.jpg|Daisy's emblem in Mario Tennis:Ultra Smash, shown on flags in the audience Trivia ☀ Mario Party 4 would mark the first appearance of an emblem for Daisy, but it had only five white petals and a blue heart. ☀ Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, due to the fact that all the other babies share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has "two repeated flowers" since she has this outer flower in addition to the normal flower design in the center. ☀ Daisy's emblem could be the emblem of Sarasaland, too. On Daisy Circuit, all buildings are decorated with a flower emblem, which suggests that it may be a recognized symbol across the globe. ☀ People may mistakenly refer to the flower in Daisy's modern emblem as a daisy. However, daisies don't usually have yellow petals. The closest resemblance to a real daisy would be the emblem from Mario Strikers Charged. ☀ In Mario Kart 8, another coloration for her emblem can be seen in Royal Raceway on her hot-air balloons: Blue-green heart but white petals. It is the same as her jewel and earrings. In Sweet Sweet Canyon, on the galleries, her emblem has a big center and more little petals (it isn't colored). In Baby Park, in the center of the big wheel, we can see a logo which looks very similar to the Daisy's emblem from Mario Strikers Charged.Category:Games